asi es la vida
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: Esta bueno, porfa lean... Es un ron hermi....Leaaaan! Aviso es cursi...Dejen r&r n.n


Bueno este fanfic es solo un capricho q me cumplo y tambien a una amiga. Lean no mas si no es tan malo.  
  
Dejen r&r  
  
Asi es la vida.  
  
Por qué eres así conmigo, Hermi?  
  
Desde que volvió Ron Weasley, Hermione me a olvidado por completo.  
  
Las cosas no son iguales. Ella ya no me toma en cuenta y cuando lo hace es solo para retarme o mandarme a hacer algo para su querido prometido.  
  
Sé que me aproveché de la situación, mas la hermosa brujita no hubiera sobrevivido a la pena sin alguien que la apoyara. Fue mi culpa, obvio, yo lo maté, pero por culpa de la maldicion Imperio. Pero ya no pide ayuda, tampoco la necesita para esto tiene a su "amor", a quien veo secretearte cosas.  
  
Esas noches que pasamos juntos, las recuerdas, Hermi? Fueron como nunca.  
  
La primera fue por dolor, por no estar con él, por no dar todo de ti. Después, cuando dormías dijiste entre sueños: "Fue lo mejor, Ron". No sabes lo mal que me sentí. Pensé salir a dar una vuelta para olvidar tus palabras, pero algo me detuvo; debías olvidarte de él porque ese insecto no volvería nunca(que equivocado estaba).  
  
Ya desde la 2° en adelante lo pasábamos bien y cuando me dijiste: "gracias Percy, gracias por estas noches, por apoyarme, por quererme" murmurando "Te Amo, Percy Weasley". Y me miraste a los ojos como nunca lo habías hecho, mientras las gotas de sudor caían por tu rostro lleno de felicidad e iban a parar en la comisura de tus labios, los cuales besé al instante sintiendo la dulzura de tus palabras, y creyendo que jamas te perdería.   
  
Recuerdo también lo feliz que me hizo escuchar estas palabras. Lástima que era solo una ilusión, borrada por el amor que aun sentías por mi hermano menor.  
  
En estos días hasta Virginia se a preocupado mas de mí que tu, al no verme probar ni un bocado y sumido a mi profunda tristeza. Ella me pregunta: " Estas bien, Percy? Por que no comes algo? " - Por que será? Por Hermione, estúpida Ginny! Pensé- " No deseo comer, estoy cansado iré a dormir"  
  
Pero fue un error. Al pasar por el corredor en dirección a mi habitación, pasé por la tuya y escuché murmullos. No resistí y fui a ver, abriendo un poco la puerta. Él estaba detrás de ti, abrazándote solo con una sabana en su cintura y tu mirando hacia la pared, dejando que ese te diera besos en el cuello, mientras sin querer pisabas tu pañuelo. Pañuelo rojo de pasión, o de sangre; la que caía de mis ojos porque de mi no salían lagrimas.  
  
Después de ver esta escena, cerré mis ojos y corrí a mi habitación. Me limpié la sangre y fui en busca de aire a la ventana. Veo un espectáculo de lo más cursi: Fred y Alicia corriendo, el primero siguiendo a la chica, mientras esta se reía y le lanzaba besos. No soporté mas, me eché a la cama rendido por el cansancio me dormí.   
  
Al despertar me llevé la sorpresa más grande de todas mis vidas. La chica por la cual había estado sufriendo, se encontraba frente mi tratando de que despertara.  
  
Hermione, al ver mis ojos abiertos me sonrió. Pero algo me despertó de este sueño. Él estaba detrás de ella, en el marco de la puerta; esperándola.  
  
No lo podía creer. Estaban tan felices, como si disfrutaran el verme sufrir. Para que no me vieran derrotado les dije " Se ven bien juntos" con sarcasmo. Ellos notándolo pero no dejando que yo les ganara me dijeron: " Cierto, Percy?" dándose un beso.  
  
No lo soporté mas e hice un hechizo para desacerme de Ron.  
  
En medio de la confusión tomé a Hermione de la mano y salté por la ventana. Corrí lo más rápido que pude con tu suave mano entre las mías. Paré 7 km. Mas allá de la Madriguera. Me paré frente a ti.  
  
Quisiste pegarme o gritarme pero lo pensaste mejor, querías escucharme. Me acerqué a ti, te pusiste nerviosa. Y te dije desde mi corazón: " Hermione, lamento que la mentira que empezamos a crear no hubiera terminado, lamento no haberte gustado, lamento el haberme enamorado de ti. Pero lo que más lamento es que te amé Hermione, te amé como nunca lo había hecho, sentí celos, te extrañé las noches que no estuvimos juntos..." - Quisiste decirme algo pero te detuve; sabia lo que ibas a decirme- " me dirás que lamentas el haberme involucrado en este falso romance y querrás agradecerme el haberte apoyado pero basta con que me digas las cuatro as palabras de verdadero amor. Palabras que dijiste aquella noche; lo recuerdas, Hermi"  
  
"Percy lo siento, pero no puedo, Ron..."  
  
" No, no digas más. Me iré, te dejare tranquila Hermione, me iré tanto de este país como de tu mente y te sacaré de la mía. Nunca sufriré por alguien de nuevo, volveré a ser el Percy de siempre. Fuiste la primera y la ultima. "  
  
Empecé a retroceder, vi unas lagrimas cayendo por tus ojos.  
  
"Adiós Hermione Granger, te amo"  
  
Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.   
  
"TE AMO, PERCY WEASLEY"  
  
Me marché con la cabeza en alto y con una sonrisa producto de tus palabras. Se que dijiste esas palabras solo para hacerme sentir bien, pero te lo agradesco. Y pensé:  
  
"Fuiste todo para mi, TE AMO"  
  
FIn  
  
Explicaciones:  
  
1°: se q está fome pero no importa  
  
2°: Percy nunca estubo con la Penelope  
  
3°: se supone q Ron y Hermione stan comprometidos  
  
4°: se descubrio una pocion para revivir  
  
Ya eso era, ESPERO Q LES GUSTARA.  
  
Konichi wa 


End file.
